indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Enna Meliamne
Wood elf ranger played by Enna History Early Life Jaqmont 3Y20 Personality Enna is reserved, quiet and solitary. She tends to stay out of the cities and is never in one place for too long- too many eyes, too many spies. There's a stillness to her, but ripples underneath and she looks like she's always ready for a fight. She's quick to anger, and has little patience for manipulation or sugarcoating. She'll say bluntly what others are dancing around and can be extremely hardheaded when she has her mind set on something. She'd rather eat her own armor than admit when she's wrong. She's a strategist, but her tendency to lash out with violence can get the better of her. When comfortable with someone, the walls slowly fall down and she can become warm and her sense of humor shines through. Her discomfort with others is not a natural trait, but one learned through years of trusting too easily and seeing that disabused. She can be seen consistently fidgeting with her bracer, picking at the edges, and adjusting it on her arm, especially in areas with many people. Abilities Relationships Relatives Introduction Day 1, Session 3 PM DM: Ok! So Brimeia, Seirixori, and Enna will start here. Brimeia is sitting on the edge of the fountain, flirting with open air. Seirixori is perched on the edge like she's watching over the cart with pies, and an elven woman is suddenly standing at the side, pointing a drawn bow at nothing. PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori blinks as her field of vision changes drastically and she sighs heavily, annoyed once she realizes where she is. "Of course, why bother trying to do anything." She glances behind her and notices a slightly familiar face and a new one, "Welcome," Seirixori says sarcastically to the elf. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia, who was enthusiastically lavishing compliments upon the dwarven barmaid's lustrous locks, stops abruptly as both the lass and the tavern disappear, replaced by a familiar looking fountain PM Kyris - Brimeia: ...and TWO fine lasses. What a lucky day PM Leigh- Enna: Enna looks around, confused, surprised to find cobblestones rather than the familiar crunch of sticks and leaves underfoot. PM DM: Enna, you see a fountain with two others sitting on it, a group of commoners eating from a merchant's cart, and otherwise a deserted town. PM DM: There's a temple, a tavern, and some sort of mansion along the edges of the square. PM Leigh- Enna: Enna raises her bow in alarm, pointing it at the two tieflings who are staring at her. "Who are you? Where am I?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia recognizes the tiefling from before, Seirixori. Not so friendly but spirited and quite a sight. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she croons. The elf is a new face, however. "Oh, and who might you be, fair elf?" PM Leigh- Enna: "I'm someone who is wondering how I ended up in this place, and what the two of you have to do with it. Who are you working for?" PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Work?" Brimeia echoes, puzzled. "Why would I do a thing like that?" PM Leigh- Enna: "So you're not...mercenaries?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori sighs heavily again, "We arrived here same as you. Going about our own business and then popping into a city we have no knowledge of." PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Mercenaries? Goodness, no." Brimeia answers the elf. "Only money I take is for a brawl fairly won." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori ignores the questions, poking at the fountain water, debating with herself if she should go back to that house or walk around the town to find out more about where she is. PM Kyris - Brimeia: "Ah, just as silent and statuesque as ever," Brimeia muses as Seirixori prods the water. "Find anything in there? Besides your beautiful reflection, that is?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Rolling her eyes, Seirixori steps off the fountain, flicking water at Brimeia in annoyance. "Definitely not your brains," she replies before heading towards the burned house that was found before. PM Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia looks undeterred by the splash and the comment. If anything, her grin grows as she turns in the direction the other tiefling is headed PM Leigh- Enna: "Alright, someone better tell me what's going on or else I start flinging arrows." Enna's eyes keep flicking around, as if checking all angles for an attack. Notable Quotes/Lines Trivia